Despedida de Soltera
by Silfide
Summary: Alzó su rostro y me miró directamente a los ojos: "ya no puedo callarlo más, Hermione Granger... estoy enamorado de ti" ::HxH::


_**Desclaimer:** Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling (¡que gracias a Merlín, no dejó juntos!)_

_**Advertencia: Lemon, OC**_

**_¡Buena Lectura!_**

**

* * *

******

Despedida de Soltera

Botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, y de whisky de fuego, platos dejados por todos lados con restos de bocadillos, adornos de papel de colores en forma de corazón con un pareja en el centro besándose y un viejo radio que arreglamos mágicamente para que el sonido se amplificara, es lo que llena esta vieja y oscura cocina…

-¿estas segura que tu madre permitió hacer esta fiesta?-pregunte algo insegura, mirando alrededor. A mis veinte años, creo que mi manía perfeccionista y preocupada se ha acrecentado… pero con todo lo que he vivido ¿Quién no se vuelve así?

-claro que si. Tú, tranquila- respondió Ginny, dejándose jalar por un chico vestido con un sexy uniforme del equipo Irlandés de Quidditch

-pero estamos haciendo muchos destrozos y creo que alguien ha…-

-¡deja de preocuparte! Cuando termine la fiesta, arreglaremos todo… mejor dicho Kreacher arreglara todo, si Harry se lo ordena- dijo sin dejar de bailar con el chico que tenía a lado.

No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina cuando sugirió la idea de que Harry ordenara al pobre elfo venir desde Hogwarts y limpiar nuestro desorden. Me levanté de mi lugar, después de todo yo soy la festejada y tengo que ser una buena anfitriona –aunque no tengo muchas ganas de festejar. Desearía estar con…-

-¡es la fiesta más divertida a la que alguien me haya invitado!- dijo Luna, poniéndose frente a mi- espera…-puso un semblante pensativo. En ella no se me hace raro que de pronto te corte el rollo y se meta en sus profunda cavilaciones- ahora que lo pienso…es a la tercera fiesta a la me han invitado jajaja-rió alegremente. Demasiado alegre para mi parecer

-¿Cuántas copas de whisky de fuego, llevas?-

Mi confundida amiga alzo sus manos, intentando formar alguna cuenta con sus dedos pero fallo, solo se alzo de hombros y me dijo:

-¿a quien le importa de todas formas? Hoy no te pongas de amargada. Disfruta, es tu fiesta-dio la vuelta, con la intención de irse y se devolvió- gracias por invitarme…jajaja- No pude evitar reírme de ella, perdón, perdón, con ella.

-tu debes ser la futura esposa¿no linda?-dijo una varonil voz, abrazándome por la espalda- tu amiga me ha pedido que te haga compañía-dijo susurrando en mi oído, para después besarlo. Incline mi cabeza para cubrirme de sus traviesos labios…

-por ahora creo que no…no…ne-necesito co-compañía-dije tratando de no hacer caso a sus caricias.

Me separé de él y lo mire de frente… era un atractivo chico disfrazado de ¿un vampiro roquero? Traía unos pantalones negros de piel, una camisa de olan blanca desabotonada que dejaba ver su marcado abdomen y una capa de terciopelo roja, su cabello un poco largo y unos colmillos falsos, o al menos eso espero…

-no seas una chica mala o tendré que castigarte-dijo seductoramente. Estaba por volver a acercarse a mí, por suerte el molesto retrato del vestíbulo comenzó con su griterío y palabrerías…

-¿me permites un segundo?-dije.

Uff, creo que el retrato de la madre de Sirius –que en paz descanse- esta comenzando a ser de mi agrado…llegué hasta el vestíbulo, corrí las cortinas que cubren el retrato pero la molesta vieja no quiso callar –ok, retiro lo dicho. Este retrato me sigue agradando tanto como la primera vez que lo vi- así que tuve que utilizar un muy potente hechizo silenciador…el timbre suena ¡maldición la ruca ya comenzó de quejosa otra vez! –VOOOY- grité… ¿Por qué a tres años de que ya se nos ha hecho costumbre venir a esta casa, siguen insistiendo en tocar el jodido timbre?... por fin logre que el maldito retrato callara…

-¡hola!-dije sonriendo, aunque algo sorprendida y nerviosa al abrir la puerta y verlo ahí parado-¿Qué te…?

-ehm…yo…yo solo…venía a ver a…quería hablar algo con Ginny-dijo moviendo sus manos nerviosamente

-¿quieres que la llame?-

-no. Digo sí... verás… de hecho esa fue la excusa para salir de la fiesta de solteros-

-¡ha!, vaya¿tan aburrida esta?- El negó, iba a decir algo más pero la voz de mi pelirroja amiga no lo dejo

-¿Quién es?-pregunto, casi gritando, Ginny desde algún lugar a mis espaldas

-si es otra de nosotras, dile que se una al festejo-completó Parvati

El sonrió. –veo que aquí está muy bueno el ambiente no?... Diles que soy un vendedor de varitas para niños-

-es un vendedor-grite, tratando de hacer que mi voz se escuchará por arriba de la cacofonía de la música y las risas

-dile que no nos interesa y que se vaya-grito Hanna, ocultada en algún lugar cerca de las escaleras

El miraba a ambos lados de la calle. Yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él me lo hubiera pedido antes que…¿Yo hubiera aceptado¡Que pregunta! Seguro que hubiera aceptado sin pensármelo una vez siquiera

-¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos- no tomara mucho tiempo…-agregó rápidamente

Yo asentí. Puse ambos pies fuera de la casa y empareje la puerta casi cerrándola, detrás de mí, para tratar de amortiguar el ruido de adentro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

El miraba el piso, sus manos no paraban de moverse, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar…

-quiero que sepas que para mi eres la mujer perfecta, la más hermosa e inteligente que he conocido. Estoy seguro que él lo sabe, por eso te eligió…y más le vale que sea por eso o se las vera conmigo- dijo y ambos soltamos una risita - Me escogió para ser su padrino de bodas – me confesó serio, alzando su mirada por un momento para luego volver a ver todo menos a mí - debo decir que me sorprendió, porque a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado todavía no podemos ser lo que se dice los mejores amigos…y ahora se supone que en estos momentos debería estar a su lado, animándolo a unirse a la fiesta y dándole apoyo moral, en vez de estar aquí, a punto de traicionarlo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Ok. Esta pregunta sonó medio estúpida, por no decir "estúpida y medio"… Me temo a lo que quiere llegar, pero mejor preguntar antes de que me desilusione de golpe o me tome por sorpresa…

Por unos segundos me miró, regalándome un destello de sus hermosos ojos, pero luego volvió a fijar su mirada en algún lugar del espacio.

-tengo miedo de que nuestra reciente sana amistad cambie o se vea afectada, pero tengo que decírtelo. Ya he callado por mucho tiempo y aunque a estas alturas ya no sea el mejor momento…-alzo su rostro y me miró a los ojos- me enamoré de ti, Hermione Granger- con ambas manos tomo delicadamente mi rostro- no se como, ni cuando paso…y tal vez ahora, menos que antes, llegaré a tener una oportunidad contigo, pero ya no podía guardármelo más…

Terminó susurrando, con su rostro tan cerca del mio que podía sentir su respiración y el débil movimiento de sus pestañas… yo con los ojos cerrados, con mi cuerpo temblando al sentirlo tan cerca, era incapaz de articular una palabra. Sentí como sus labios rozaban mi mejilla y comenzaron a buscar mis labios.

-esto…esto no puede ser. Tú me no me quieres-dije casi sin voz

-eso no es verdad…-

Sus labios y los míos seguían en ese roce de búsqueda y cuando por fin parecía que él se había decidido a besarme, se separó un poco

-espero que puedas perdóname- dijo y deposito ese beso en mi frente- te amo- completó.

Me soltó, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Para cuando abrí los ojos y retome la cordura, él ya había avanzado unas tres casas

-espera- grite. El se paró, pero no volteó. Así que fui a alcanzarle, tomándole del brazo

-No debes estar afuera, hace frío-dijo sonriéndome y mirándome tristemente- además, es a ti a quien festejan-dijo señalando con su mirada la casa

-sí, pero yo quiero festejar contigo-le dije sonriendo. Le jale del brazo y lo lleve dentro.

Azote la puerta tras de mí. La vieja comenzó a gritar de nuevo, pero no había tiempo para eso.

Corrimos escaleras arriba, entramos a uno de los cuartos del primer piso y tras cerrar la puerta, no podía dejar de besarlo. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo con desesperación por encima de su ropa y él me tenía fuertemente abrazada. Incline mi cabeza hacía un lado y el fue recorriendo con sus besos desde mis labios, pasando por mi oído y cuello, hasta llegar a mis hombros. Me incorporé, buscando sus labios y al encontrarlos, mis manos se entretenían desabrochando su camisa y acariciando su torso.

Mientras tanto sus manos habían logrado bajar ambos tirantes de mi vestido. Sentía su tacto sobre su espalda desnuda y su lengua jugueteando con mis pezones. No podía evitar estremecerme, sentía como los latidos de su corazón y el mío subían de intensidad. De pronto bajo sus manos a donde la espalda pierde su nombre y me cargo, yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, no podíamos dejar de comernos los labios a besos.

Chocamos con un viejo sillón que ahí había, él se sentó, conmigo encima. Paseaba sus manos sobre mis brazos, mis senos y mis caderas, hasta que logro deshacerse de toda mi ropa… paseé mi mano dentro de sus pantalones y sentí su excitación. Me costo un poco de trabajo desabrochar los jeans, él se percato de esto, así que ayudando a mis inexpertas, y nerviosas manos, bajo la bragueta, se paró un poco cargándome y se deshizo del pantalón y volvió a acariciar mis senos. Yo seguía sentada en sus piernas, besándolo sin parar, pasando mis manos por su pectoral, y hombros, hasta abrazar completamente su amplia espalda. Él bajo sus manos de mis senos a mis caderas y con ambas manos me arrimo hasta su masculinidad y entró en mi poco a poco, despacio…-te amo…te necesito- dije con mi respiración entrecortada. Comenzó a entrar más fuerte y rápido, hasta que sentí como un espasmo que crecía en mi vientre y recorría todo mi cuerpo, me arqueé al sentirlo tan profundamente, aferrando mis uñas a sus hombros y mordiendo mis labios para evitar gritar. Escuche como él soltaba un gemido que asemejaba un risa contenida y después de llegar juntos a una explosión de pasión compartida, salió de mi, sin dejar de abrazarme.

Me recosté en su pecho, escuchando como iban apaciguándose sus latidos

-te amo-dijo después de un silencio paseando la yema de sus dedos, desde mi cuello hasta la parte baja de mi espalda- gracias…

Sonreí. Me incorporé, alce mi mano y acaricié ese rostro perfecto, que desde siempre me ha causado estremecimientos con tan solo mirarlo…quite un mechón azabache de su frente sin reparar en esa cicatriz, que con el paso del tiempo se estaba haciendo casi invisible y perdiéndome en el campo que guardaba ese par de ojos verdes dije- gracias a ti Harry… gracias por no callarme tu amor-

-déjale Hermy… deja a Malfoy y ven conmigo-

-no hables ahora…solo dejémonos llevar por el momento y por lo que sentimos-

Volví a besarlo. Nos acomodamos en aquel viejo sillón, seguimos con los besos y las caricias, después de un rato el cansando nos venció y abrazados, nos quedamos dormidos.

**F I N**

* * *

No soy amante de Herry x Hermione (me considero cannon). Pero este fue un fic por pedido y como me gustan los retos, decidí hacerlo.

Espero sus reviews al respecto, que tanta falta me hacen.


End file.
